


【农橘】表面的和平（R）

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: 农橘嫂子文学 ABO NTR注意避雷





	【农橘】表面的和平（R）

01

彩带小拉炮喷出的亮片彩纸从头顶缓缓落下，几片蓝紫色的已经飘落粘在奶油蛋糕上，他皱着眉有点烦躁，但转头便是嫂子的笑脸，眼眶之中装不满那些兴奋与温柔，所以他们变成了酒窝，一边一个挂在嫂子脸上。

“weeee~~祝贺我们农农成为高三生~接下来的一年要好好努力哦！”双手伸直在脸颊两侧举着，一手还拿着彩带小拉炮，因为高举的动作，宽大的居家T恤也向上缩了一些，露出白皙又毫无赘肉的腰肢，因为布料宽松而将本就纤细的腰肢衬托得仿佛两只手就能前后相连稳稳握住。

嫂子总是这样。

02

为了上学方便，从老家考进这边的高中之后他就一直住在哥哥家。之前一直读的是寄宿学校，哥哥是个很厉害的Alpha，还没结婚时带嫂子回来看望了几次他都没碰见，他对这位嫂子的印象还停留在妈妈洗出的合照和哥哥的结婚典礼。

“农农，这是彦俊。”哥哥站在他身后，虚扶着他的背给他介绍。

“农农是吗？叫我阿俊就可以了哦。”林彦俊侧着身弯腰，从鞋柜里拿出一双特别为他准备的棉质拖鞋，蹲下身调整方向放在他脚边，跟在他身边的还有个两三岁大的小男孩，抱着林彦俊的腿也怯生生地看着他，“小言，快叫叔叔。”

“农农叔叔~”稚嫩的童音将他这个准高一生和外边三四十岁的老大叔划为一类，陈立农低着头红了脸。

“哈哈哈，算了，叫叔叔太老了，农农也才十五岁，叫哥哥就行了。”身后的哥哥替他解了围。

林彦俊也红了脸，自嘲没考虑周到，招呼陈立农快进来。他向前一步脱了鞋换上，哥哥倾身搂着嫂子在他脸颊轻轻落下一吻，他听见哥哥在说，“没事的，都照顾得很好，辛苦你了。”

林彦俊笑着让他收敛着点将人推开，就那么一瞬间，他第一次闻到这种沁人心脾的幽香，好像在闷热的夏天突然下了一场雨，他还不知道，那是嫂子信息素的味道。

03

“土豆烧排骨、清蒸鱼、烧牛腩……红烧肉不行，太肥腻了没营养……”林彦俊手肘撑在餐桌上，掰着指头在面前数，一门心思沉浸在高三生营养菜谱里，身体前倾靠在桌沿，腰塌下延展出流畅的弧度，休闲裤也因此向后拉伸露出一条私密的宽扁松紧带。

他取下上次留下的生日礼帽，配套的餐刀将蘸着果酱的罐头水果切成两半，一抬一放蛋糕体也跟着晃动，刚切下一块就倒在纸质餐盘里，他将切得最漂亮水果最多的一块递给嫂子。嫂子哄小言哄惯了，有时候说话不自觉地就表情丰富又有点夸张。

“小言，农农哥哥给我的这块好大哦~里面看起来好丰富~”撑在桌面掰指头的两只手合在一起，对自己去蛋糕店预定的蛋糕格外期待。

“农农哥哥偏心，爸比的这块好多水果！我要跟爸比换！”默不作声的小孩很不满，林彦俊只好将两块蛋糕调换了一下，叉子伸进倒在餐盘惨不忍睹的蛋糕里。

叛逆期的男生通常不太愿意讲话，他只是皱着眉。

04

“你怎么了？我觉得你有点奇怪。”物理老师背对着讲台在黑板上抄例题，同桌用手肘戳他没被校服遮住的地方，他放下笔，松紧带压着皮肤有些痕迹，他将抻在手肘的校服拉回手腕，不紧不慢地反问：“哪里奇怪了。”

“也不笑，也不打球，整个人心事重重，还有点……”神神秘秘故意拉长尾音，但另一个人好像并不买账，只好放下那点关子，“阴郁。”

“神经。”他捡起笔继续抄题。

“喏喏喏，就是这样！”同桌的食指对着他上下晃悠，“说，是不是有喜欢的人了？哪个班的？还是校外？”

他懒得搭理，扭头看向窗外。

在成年人的认知里，“高中生+未分化=小孩”，除了年龄，他和小言没什么两样。更何况这里是哥哥家，不需要避讳和没有太多顾及才是常态。哥哥如果要应酬或者晚归时，哄小言睡着之后嫂子总会留在客厅等哥哥，直到哥哥一身酒气的回来，他的担忧就会跟着瞬间消散。

听说酒精会麻痹痛觉。

双双倒在沙发，嫂子敞着两条腿让哥哥伏在他身上，带着酒气的亲昵不一会儿就让人意乱情迷，哥哥卖力挺动时他的腰也凹成桥一样的弧度，张着嘴像只任人宰割的鱼。他双腿圈着哥哥的腰，在他身后交叉扣成一把锁，攀着哥哥的肩，一只手抚摸着肩胛骨，一只手插入后脑的发丝，即使是担心吵到小言或者小叔子写作业刻意压低了呻吟，也掩不住情动的欢愉。

嫂子每一次守候，到底是在担心哥哥，还是在期待他们私密又汹涌的交合。  
他们甚至不拉窗帘。

有一次他趁着家里没人，偷尝了一口哥哥从国外带回来的酒，很难喝。

“我好像，总是能闻到一种味道，很香，晚上会做梦。”做梦这两个字，在高中生的字典里四舍五入等于那种梦。

“那边在叽叽喳喳说什么？有空说话不如上来做题。”物理老师转过身，再骚动的人群也立马黑压压一片低着头假装抄题。

直到物理老师转回去继续面对黑板，同桌才凑过来，“笨，这都不懂，你就快分化了。”

05

木质门轻轻叩了三声，没等他说请进门就从外面打开了。敲门的习惯林彦俊一直都有，但后来发现叛逆期的小孩真的不愿意和世界好好说话，在门外等了太多次也没有应答，他也养成了敲门就直接进来的习惯。

温热的牛奶落在化学试卷旁边，端进来之前就已经事先擦过被子外侧了，所以不会有液体流在桌面，不过嫂子还是会给牛奶再垫一个杯垫以防万一。

试图站在旁边看了一会儿试题，直到陈立农勾选了选项，他歪着头也还没看懂，最后选择了放弃。林彦俊站在他身后给他捏着肩膀，惊奇地发现他变壮硕了，连肩膀都变得宽厚有力。过了一会儿终于进入正题，弯下腰搂着他的脖子圈在身前，双手交叉搭在他写试卷的两只手臂上，脸就贴在他的脸颊。

这是嫂子常用来哄小言的办法。

“我把蛋糕换掉，你是不是生气了？”毕竟书桌和椅子都不高，林彦俊的双腿伸直，腰也塌着，因为重力整件T恤都向下垂，身前除了与陈立农贴着的地方，前面都空荡荡的。

“小言还小，我不给他就哭，哭了你学习又会烦。你把最好的那块留给我，我很开心。”半天不见答复，林彦俊叹了口气以为没把人哄好，头枕在肩上的手臂看着他鬓角的剃得短发不知道该怎么办了。

“我没生气。”他头也不抬勾了下一题的答案，也没什么表情，或者说他不知道该用什么表情。嫂子显然忘了他已经分化成了Alpha的事实，搂着他并没有要放开的意思。

“还说没有，表情都垮了。”温热的鼻息和呵气撒在他鬓角和侧颈的位置，青葱般的食指在他脸颊戳弄，这种近距离的接触算不算挑逗，他有点不知所措。

林彦俊退了两步，向后一躺，蹬掉棉拖鞋将腿收回来侧躺着床上，“主卧和小言的房间空调漏水了，我叫了人过两天来换新的。热死了，就你房间是好的，让我吹吹，不会打扰你写作业的。”说着就自顾自地翻了个身，趴在床上翘着腿，还把他的枕头垫在腰下，裤脚落在膝弯，光洁纤细的脚踝交叉搭在一起晃悠，手肘撑在床上玩手机。

他抬眼瞟了桌上的镜子，林彦俊给他买的，说男孩子也要注意形象。旁若无人的一举一动都映在他眼前，血液流速一定很快，身体被林彦俊摸过的地方都开始发烫，他看了一眼镜子里的自己，拧着眉，因为吞咽，喉结上下滑动着。

很渴。  
他喝了一口嫂子给他温的牛奶。

06

高一下学期时哥哥就被公司公派去了美国，这个家里只剩他们三个，少了一个人，嫂子把对哥哥的心意也挪出来用来照顾他们两个。

他躺在床上瞪着天花板，耳机里放着单向乐队的音乐，门虚掩着，通常嫂子会骂他开了空调就要关好门。

浴室里的水声没有停下，“农农，能不能帮我拿一下衣服，就在衣柜第三层！”林彦俊喊了老半天也没人应他，无奈之下只好放弃，关水之后在腋下裹了一条纯白的浴巾踩着拖鞋就小跑出来。

其实他听见了，从林彦俊在叫他第二遍时他就把音乐暂停，就是单纯的不想搭理。

主卧的门虚掩着，擦干身上的水之后就把浴巾扔在一边，赤裸着站在衣柜前翻找。林彦俊看似持家有道，有时候自己收拾的东西也不知道放在哪。热气将人蒸得用内而外泛着潮红，他结婚早，生的也早，纤细的腰肢看不到一丝赘肉，全身所有的脂肪都长在身后那两团紧致挺翘的肉团上。

身子往里探就不得不颠着脚将屁股撅得越高，仿佛在发出无声的邀请，邀请一个人掐着他的手腕将他抵在衣柜门上，从后狠狠肏那两瓣蜜桃一般屁股，深入甬道将他顶穿。

他转身回了自己房间。  
那天晚上，他在梦里接受了这样的邀请。

07

床上全是嫂子的味道。

昨晚试卷准备已经十二点多了，从房门踏出去就是夏日的闷热，他洗了杯子刷了牙，回房间之前瞄了一眼主卧，没关门。

空调坏了只能搬出电风扇来吹，可空气流动始终还是高热的温度。床上的人热得干脆全脱了干净，原本盖好的薄被早就蹬掉了，身上还渗着细密的汗珠。

“小言，别闹……”

睡梦中的人怕是早就忘了小言已经被迫独立自己睡，怕黑还买了夜灯，现在床上只剩下他自己，他伸手拍掉身后触碰的东西。裸睡的人拢了被子夹在腿间，多数布料都挤在腿根之间直抵会阴，林彦俊用腰胯的力量蹭了蹭，好像这样会特别有安全感。

他退了出去，走之前回头看了一眼。嫂子翻了个身，将屁股上还沾着涎水的牙印压在身下。

08

学校周末需要给其他考试腾地方做考场，放学的早，今天也不用上晚自习，同学邀请他打球他拒绝了，蹬着山地车火速直奔家里，今天修空调的要来。

“农农回来啦~”林彦俊转过身，双手捧在身前，为了不必要的麻烦，他跟维修工介绍这是他弟弟，对外也一直这么宣称，哪怕被人戳破了，也是笑着说我老公的弟弟就是我的弟弟咯。

“把那个螺丝递给我。”  
“好的~”

林彦俊穿着宽大的衣服，他也不知道是哪一个，只将双手捧着的一堆螺丝螺帽伸直举高，随维修工挑选。那是他们学校篮球队的队服，只是他自从分化成Alpha之后就长高了不少，衣服已经不太合身了。他是不怎么在意，可林彦俊说很有纪念意义扔掉可惜，“留着吧，将来我们农农比赛，我还可以穿着它去给你应援加油！”

他差点没把汽水咳出来。

后来为了学业就把篮球队退了，没什么机会穿，林彦俊也觉得养了几年的小孩当上校队队长，作为家长也应该得意，有时候衣服洗了没干，他也会拿出队服当居家服穿在身上。

队服在他身上紧了点，可在Omega身上绝对算是宽大的。他就知道，维修工那双色眯眯的眼睛一直盯着领口不放，在他回来之前不知道已经视奸了他嫂子多久。

他有点气愤，不是气嫂子毫无意识地任人观赏，还看不懂下流心思，单纯地配合，是气他自己没能力时刻守在嫂子身边。

他随手扔了书包也不换鞋，长腿几步就将嫂子拦在身后，抓过嫂子手里的五金工具单手托给维修工，另一只手抬在身旁不容有任何质疑。林彦俊没他高也没他壮，宽厚的背和无可比拟的身高将他完全包裹在小叔子的信息素之中与外界隔离。

09

“开饭啦~”林彦俊把最后一盘蒜蓉蒸生蚝端上来，这是他在网上新学的菜。家里少了哥哥，林彦俊便坐在主座，他和小言挨着主座各坐在一侧。

筷子指着几个盘子，神神秘秘凑近，“这个、这个、还有这个。”夹了一点给他，还夸张地故意用手挡着嘴，“对你们年轻的Alpha好哦~做很久。”

“我是说菜。”

自顾自笑着，感觉自己开了黄腔特别不好意思，脸颊的红晕马上就染了上来，随后又想到了什么，脸色一变咳了两下端着碗给自己夹菜也不再说话。

维修工是个beta，明知道没什么用，可还是这么做了。下午释放信息素时嫂子应该闻到了，也该清醒过来他已经长成了一个正儿八经的Alpha而不再是小言那样的小屁孩。

“爸比的衣服和哥哥比赛的好像哦~”小言刚学会用筷子，吃得到处都是。

“这就是哥哥的。”咽下生蚝肉，他眼皮也不抬地将壳放到骨碟，余光可以看到他嫂子的耳根已经绯红了，端着碗不敢说话。

10

空调修好了，陈立农在写作业，儿子也在房间里自己玩小火车，规律的家庭作息导致他养成了这时不关门的习惯。所以现在他刚将衣服脱掉时门口站了个本应该在学习的人，把他吓了一跳。

队服扔在床上，他皱着眉有点不悦，一步步靠近时林彦俊就拿着替换的衣服挡在身前一步步后退，最后贴在墙上，吸收了空调的冷气而格外冰凉，背后只有肩胛骨贴着。

他将林彦俊逼在墙角，一只手撑在一侧不让走，但另一侧还是空的留出位置，“那个人一直在视奸你。”

“如果我不及时回来，他一定会拉着你做更过分的事。”他们的距离很近，嫂子一直低着头不敢看他。

“谢…谢谢。”林彦俊将挡在身前的衣服向上遮掩了一些。

“你是不是觉得我像哥哥，但又觉得我还是个小孩。”他垂着眼睫，指腹从腰际轻点，然后向上游走。心底里的感觉被人一针见血的戳破，这感觉并不好 ，林彦俊无意识地伸舌舔了一圈唇廓，一只手覆在他的手腕阻止他继续向上的动作。

“我们这样不好。”  
“那以前你靠近我那样算好吗？”

那些无意识地靠近在现在回想起来都染上十足挑逗的意味，林彦俊只微张着嘴，垂着眼眸哑口无言。

11

他的舌尖轻易就撬开了牙关，只是没什么经验，胡乱搅动一番两人都难受。直到埋头乱撞累了，林彦俊才带着他如何交缠与吮吸，他学得很快，很快就跟着节奏迎合上去，不一会儿就吮吸舔舐在一起。嫂子的双唇很丰厚，喘息着离开时下唇被嘬得通红，他自己也被咬破了皮。

嫂子没有做过多的反抗，或者说反抗但显然无效，于是便放弃里抵抗。他不知道嫂子是怎么想的，按道理，应该对他一直维持的良好形象感到失望，也可能对这种无礼的侵犯感到诧异和愤怒。

无论是哪一种，都不是他现在需要考虑的事。  
他要考虑的，是如何缓解现在的尴尬。

他抱着嫂子的大腿敞在两侧，背贴着墙壁，嫂子不得不攀着他的肩抓住平衡。看片而已，没有实战经验，又粗又滚烫的东西挤进紧致的甬道就费了不少力，自从哥哥去美国后就再无人造访的地方突然来客，全部填满嫂子也被折腾得满头汗。

他很诧异，小言是怎么从这么挤的地方生出来的。

还没抽插几下里面就变得很粘腻，开始以为是Omega自行分泌的腺液，可林彦俊看到小叔低着头耳根通红，才知道不是那么回事。

嫂子让他躺下，他听话地照做了，那件衣服落在地上，口过之后有点疲软的肉茎又重新硬起来，上面沾着的不知道是涎水还是射出剩下的液体，或者是两者结合，那嫂子也算吞过他的东西了。

翻了个身将嫂子压在身下，他将林彦俊的腿敞开向上推叠起来，重新挤进去时要比刚刚顺畅一些。但紧致温热的甬道将年轻蓬勃的身体绞压得不轻，忍了好一会儿才敢开始缓慢挺动，有把握抵抗强压才加快速度，嫂子的短发跟着他的顶撞一颠一颠，嘴里也开始泄出他曾经偷听已久的嘤咛，只是以前是因为哥哥，而现在是因为他。

少年气就是蓬勃待发，一腔使不完的精力等着发泄，在愈演愈烈的攻势下嫂子的音调越来越高，甚至还带着点哭腔，纤细白皙的手插进他后脑的发丝，枕头上不知道是他的汗还是嫂子的泪。

嫂子的喘息越来越快，张着嘴好像不能呼吸，胡乱说话不知道在叫谁的名字，他埋头苦干只听清了一句，“亲我…亲亲我……”

他吻上去时所有的委屈好像得到了释放，那双手在他后脑和背后抚摸，哭着回应着。嫂子已经射了两次，第三次时张着嘴眼光涣散，浑身都在轻微痉挛，双手还保持在被压在脸颊两侧的位置，即使早就没有东西禁锢他。

片刻之间胸与腰之间向上一挺，一只天鹅在等待献祭般后仰着头伸长了脖子任人扼住喉咙，后穴有一股潮水喷了出来。

应该会有人想那样做的，但他只是在离开之前在嫂子喉结的位置吻了下去。

12

林彦俊在躲他。

还是对他无微不至的照顾，但一旦眼神交汇就会马上避开。对于他的无礼，林彦俊只认为是刚成年的Alpha对性的冲动，陈立农没有恋爱对象，有欲望也需要发泄，而自己也只是寂寞太久做出一些你情我愿的事。

三人早餐都做好了，把小言叫起床乖乖让他自己去洗漱，陈立农将他们俩锁在房间里时他也有点诧异。

“怎么了？快去吃饭，今天不是有领导来交流要早点去准备吗？”

“我不是冲动，是喜欢，我喜欢你。”他拍掉嫂子放在门把手上的手，“哥哥不在的话我可不可以。”

“……”

“那我强迫你的话你会反抗吗？”

林彦俊张着嘴不知道该怎么回答。嫂子真的好过分，把这种问题留给他，他扯下校服上的领带，将嫂子两只手腕拢在一起系了个结。被禁锢住的人瞪大了眼睛惊讶地看着他，“我现在要做强迫你的事，你可以说不要。”

他将人转了个身背对着自己，宽松的居家裤被扒掉落在脚踝，那丰腴的屁股像会呼吸一般因为紧张而使得肌肉收缩，两瓣肉团微微颤抖。

那根肉茎插进嫂子两腿之间，抵着那里抽插，大腿根被摩擦得有点发红发热，那根逐渐粗壮狰狞起来的东西也变得滚烫，多碰一下就会灼伤，他自己的东西被更粗壮的肉茎撞击着甩动，一前一后像是海盗船。

嫂子手脚并拢有点站不稳，只能将后臂与肩平行，前臂贴在门上，掌心跟着贴在门上保持平衡。进入后穴之前林彦俊已经被撞着射了出来，余下的东西抹在他脸上也只是皱着眉但不说反感。

他不明白，嫂子到底是怎么想的啊？

他掰过脸吻了一会儿才挤进温暖的甬道，双手掐在嫂子的腰上迫使人撅起那对他曾经留下过印记的软团，好生养的东西仿佛对他有致命的吸引，他掐着腰猛顶了一会儿嫂子就嘤咛不停。

敲门声把人吓了一跳，“爸比我洗漱好了，你和哥哥怎么还不出来吃饭？”

肏干的动作并没有停，他等着听林彦俊会怎么解释，“唔！小言能不能……诶，自己吃好早饭去等校车？嗯！哥哥生病了，爸比要留下来照顾…诶！他……”

“好哦，那哥哥好好休息，要早点好起来。”  
“乖了……唔！”  
“爸比你怎么了？”  
“没，没怎么，小言快去吃早餐。”

小言站在门外看了一会儿，并不知道门的另一侧正有人倚在上边丝毫不能动弹地承受势必要顶穿他的撞击。

直到关门声之前他都没有放轻动作，林彦俊不得不强忍着克制呻吟，甚至扭过头看他，那眼神里是埋怨也是责怪，在他吻上去时那双眼睛就闭上，再也看不见情绪了。

“为什么不拒绝我呢？”

小言在楼下对着窗户喊，他像给小孩子把尿一般将嫂子抱了起来转移到窗边，再让人双脚着地，头钻过窗帘伸出窗外，“怎么…唔！啦？”

“要好好照顾哥哥哦！我很担心！”

“知道了…诶！快去门口等校车，看见老师来了才能上哦！”

“知道了，爸比再见！”

从外边只能看见窗户上衣着端正的半个身子，赤裸的下半身和身后的人却被窗帘挡在后面。领带还没解开，嫂子两只手举起张开五指挥动，好像带了很漂亮的深蓝色手环，承受坏心眼的进攻时不时拧着眉保持微笑目送儿子去等车。

直到看不见身影才放肆喘息起来，他将身子缩回窗帘后，塌着腰高高撅起的屁股被撞得通红。

13

嫂子伏在他赤裸的胸膛上喘息着，餐厅和浴缸里都做了一次，洗过澡之后两人就躺在他房间的床上，薄被只是为了挡住空调的冷风，虚掩下赤裸的身体还是滚烫炙热的。

能承受住满腔澎湃的少年气的恐怕只有空虚寂寞的可怜人了。

嫂子撑起身子慢慢向上爬了些，丰润的双唇像樱桃般酸中带甜欲罢不能，白皙修长的手指微张拂过他的胸膛就搂在他肩上。

嫂子配合着舌尖的缠绕，双手也在他背后轻柔地爱抚着。他屈起一条腿，原本是趴在两腿之间的人跨了过去，将屈着的腿夹在自己双腿之间，刚经历过情事的私密地带贴着大腿上下磨蹭，犹如他本人的节奏，缓慢而轻柔。

蹭着蹭着，屁股也向上撅了些，蹭在会阴的位置更多了。

离开之时那双眼水汽氤氲，牙齿磕在一起，朱唇还没完全并拢，随后又贴在他的脖颈亲吻吮弄起来。

“我不是哥哥，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”

-END


End file.
